Unnamed Starfleet personnel (future)
List of 25th century Starfleet personnel. :Note that these individuals were seen only in alternate timelines and some events at which they were seen are not expected to occur due to changes in the timeline. ''Defiant'' Bridge officer This female operations division officer served on the when the ship attempted unsuccessfully to rescue Captain Benjamin Sisko, who had been out of sync with time for fifty years, when the Bajoran wormhole underwent a subspace inversion in 2422. ( ) Enterprise-D crewmembers These Starfleet crewmembers served on the Enterprise-D in an anti-time future around 2395, created by a temporal anomaly in the Devron system. ( ) File:Enterprise-D conn officer, 2395.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Enterprise-D ops officer, 2395.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Enterprise-D bridge crewmember 1, 2395.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Enterprise-D bridge crewmember 2, 2395.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Enterprise-D crewmember 1, 2395.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Enterprise-D crewmember 2, 2395.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Enterprise-D crewmember 3, 2395.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Enterprise-D crewmember 4, 2395.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Enterprise-D crewmembers, 2395.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' ''Enterprise''-D ensign In an alternate future of the early 25th century, this command division ensign served on board the after its refit. Jean-Luc Picard ran into him on his search for Ten Forward. The ensign explained him the way. ( ) Human cadet (male) In 2404, this male cadet was a student of Commander Reginald Barclay's class on the Borg. When Admiral Kathryn Janeway visited the first class as a guest speaker, the cadet brought up the subject of the Borg resistance movement known as Unimatrix Zero. Specifically, he asked her to describe the look on the Borg Queen's face when Janeway informed her she would liberate thousands of Borg drones. ( ) Human cadet (female) This female cadet was also a student in Commander Barclay's class on the Borg in 2404. She asked Admiral Janeway about the extent of Seven of Nine's involvement with Unimatrix Zero. Unfortunately, Seven's death made it difficult for Janeway to talk about her, even years later, and she declined to answer. ( ) Pasteur crewmembers These four Starfleet officers served aboard the in the anti-time future of 2395, experienced by Captain Picard. When the Pasteur was attacked by Klingon attack vessels the crewmembers were beamed aboard the Enterprise-D. ( ) File:Pasteur crewmember 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Pasteur crewmember 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Pasteur crewmember 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Pasteur crewmember 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Physician In an alternate timeline when it took Voyager twenty-six years to return to earth the Physician was Tuvok's doctor who was confined to hospital. He was treating Tuvok, who was suffering a neurological disorder that has destroyed his mind. Tuvok had become very upset about the disappearance of Admiral Kathryn Janeway. The physician called the Doctor to visit Tuvok in hopes of calming him down. ( ) Starfleet cadets These cadets, including two Vulcans and a female Bolian attended Commander Barclay's class in 2404. They listened to special guest speaker Admiral Kathryn Janeway, who had to give up the class after only one visit. ( ) , May Wang , Griffen Christopher , Mike Davis , Breece Wilson , Jessica Kanan , and eight costumes without names Two of these costumes were worn by Angela Giampietro and Devin Green.}} File:25th century Bolian cadet.jpg|Female Bolian cadet played by Lisa Vanasco File:25th century female Vulcan cadet.jpg|Female Vulcan cadet played by Breece Wilson File:25th century vulcan cdt.jpg|Male Vulcan cadet played by an unknown actor File:25th century cadet 1.jpg|Female cadet played by an unknown actress File:25th century cadet 2.jpg|Male cadet played by Jessie File:25th century cadet 3.jpg|Female cadet played by an unknown actress File:25th century cadet 4.jpg|Female cadet played by May Wang File:25th century cadet 5.jpg|Female cadet played by an unknown actress File:25th century cadet 6.jpg|Male cadet played by an unknown actor File:25th century cadet 7.jpg|Female cadet played by an unknown actress File:25th century cadet 8.jpg|Male cadet played by Adam Bargar File:25th century cadet 9.jpg|Male cadet played by an unknown actor File:25th century cadet 10.jpg|Male cadet played by Tang Nguyen File:25th century cadet 11.jpg|Male cadet played by an unknown actor File:25th century cadet 12.jpg|Male cadet played by Dino Maye File:25th century cadet 13.jpg|Male cadet played by an unknown actor File:25th century cadet 14.jpg|Female cadet played by Barri Whitaker Starfleet ensign This command division ensign interrupted Commander Barclay's Borg class to bring Admiral Kathryn Janeway a message from Ensign Miral Paris. ( ) 10th Anniversary party guests These Starfleet officers attended the 10th anniversay reunion party of the homecoming of the USS Voyager in 2404 in Admiral Kathryn Janeway's apartment. ( ) , Brenda Kaye , Yvette Callum , and three without name tags . The last costume is possibly the one worn by Lisa Vanasco.}} File:Command officer 1, Endgame.jpg|''Played by Yvette Callum'' File:Command officer 2, Endgame.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Peter Osinoff, Endgame.jpg|''Played by Peter Osinoff'' File:Science officer 1, Endgame.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Science officer 2, Endgame.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Vulcan command officer A Vulcan command division officer attended the ten-year anniversary of Voyager s return to the Alpha Quadrant party in Admiral Kathryn Janeway's apartment. He served in Starfleet, and could be seen having drinks around the party. ( ) Vulcan ensign This Vulcan ensign served on the USS Defiant when the ship attempted unsuccessfully to rescue Captain Benjamin Sisko, who had been out of sync with time for fifty years, when the Bajoran wormhole underwent a subspace inversion in 2422. ( ) Vulcan science officer A female Vulcan science officer attended the ten-year anniversary of Voyager s return to the Alpha Quadrant party in Admiral Kathryn Janeway's apartment, and she served in Starfleet. ( ) Starfleet personnel (future), unnamed Unnamed Starfleet personnel (future) Unnamed Starfleet personnel (future) Starfleet personnel (future)